Hajime Sugoroku/Relationships
Hitoshi is Hajime’s younger brother. The two seem to share a strong relationship and are mutually concerned for one another, with Hitoshi asking the inmates to ensure Hajime was taken care of Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 3: What No.25 Wants To Do and Hajime pushing for Hitoshi to quit his job as a prison guard and return home to safety. Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 38: Beginning of Part 2!! A New Character Appears?! Despite this, the two have so little in common that several inmates initially refused to believe they were related, challenging them to various matches in an attempt to make them prove themselves. Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 39: Cell 13’s Traditional Game of Tag (Hitoshi Ver.) 1 Still, Hitoshi possesses a great amount of respect and affection towards Hajime, having become a prison guard solely in order to be able to spend more time with him. While Hajime is largely irritated with his brother and rarely reciprocates this attention, Hitoshi’s fondness of him is enough to assure the surrounding inmates that they are brothers despite their multiple differences. Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 41: Cell 13’s Traditional Game of Tag (Hitoshi Ver.) 3}} Jyugo is one of Hajime’s inmates. His constant half-hearted jailbreaking attempts are a source of constant aggravation for Hajime, who spends most of his time having to apprehend him and return him back to his cell. Jyguo frequently bemoans his violent actions while relentlessly performing the very actions that anger him. However, unlike Jyguo’s cellmates who he sees as mere idiots, he is greatly distrustful of Jyugo due to the lack of information on the inmate. When asked, Jyguo claims that he breaks out of jail for the mere entertainment; refusing to believe this, Hajime assumed he had an ulterior motive and vowed to keep a close eye on him until he had more intel.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 12: Reason for Incarceration Revealed (Part 2) All the while, Jyguo continues his escape attempts while Hajime hides them from his boss and resents Jyugo for failing to understand his situation. However, the events take an increasingly negative turn as Jyugo unveils his dangerous superhuman powers; when he refuses to answer questions, Hajime turns to violence to interrogate him and ends up beating him into a coma. Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 24: Turbulence!! The New Year's Tournament (Final) Despite his subsequent suspension, Hajime shows no remorse for his actions and shows no hesitation in threatening to repeat him, indicating a complete lack of respect or compassion for the inmate.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 29: Objective and the Truth When Jyugo regains consciousness, he bares his soul to Hajime who shows no empathy but proceeds to call him empty and selfish.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 35: Escape B4 (Part 4) In spite of this, Hajime freely allows Jyugo to return to building thirteen on request, appearing to commend his sudden outburst of greed.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 36: Complete and Back to Square One In addition, he vows to defeat the man with the scar, following through with Jyugo’s goals.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 37: Hello Again Following these events, Jyugo continues aggravating Hajime through his constant jailbreaking attempts. Despite Hajime’s intense dislike of him, Jyugo becomes motivated to save him when he is imprisoned in the Gogyousan Underground Prison; in return, Hajime goes to great lengths to prevent him from being killed by Enki and berates him and his accomplices for calling him dangerous. }} Uno is one of Hajime's inmates. His constant jailbreaking attempts are a source of great annoyance for Hajime, who will attempt to bribe him to behave with womens' surveys and magazines.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 5: A Deputy Appears!! Uno enjoys teasing Hajime, often challenging him to games of cards in the hopes of humiliating him;Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 7: Always Greet Your Boss however, he also shows a resentful and jealous side towards him due to his many talents.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 41: Chapter 41: Cell 13’s Traditional Game of Tag (Hitoshi Version) 3 Their relationship further sours after Hajime beats Jyugo into unconsciousness; upon seeing him afterward, Uno refers to him as a demon and a monster before generalizing all prison guards to be as violent as Hajime.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 25: If You Want to Talk to Him, Go to the Smoking Room He has been known to "negotiate" with Hajime by blackmailing him into doing what he wants, indicating that he can read him rather well.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 72: Let's Do Business}} Rock is one of Hajime's inmates. His constant jailbreaking attempts are a source of great annoyance for Hajime, who will often take advantage of his simple-mindedness to keep him quiet.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 5: A Deputy Appears!! Rock acknowledges Hajime's strength and often asks to spar with him, inevitably losing.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 3: What No.25 Wants To Do}} Nico is one of Hajime's inmates. His constant jailbreaking, as well as strange illnesses, are a source of great annoyance for Hajime; however, he notes him as the easiest of his cellmates to apprehend and can keep him out of trouble simply by putting on anime for him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 5: A Deputy Appears!!}} Enki is Hajime's former superior. Before Enki's imprisonment, the two interacted little beyond him breaking up he and Samon's habitual arguments.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 146.2. When Enki allegedly committed murder, Hajime stepped up to fight him until he turned himself in; when Enki breaks out sometime later, Hajime shows no empathy towards him and strongly suggests killing him in order to stop him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 78: Here in It's Own Way}} Hajime met Qi, Upa and Liang when he was forced to take over building five for a day and initially expected them to be easier to handle than his own inmates. However, all three of them immediately developed a very low opinion of him and remained obstinate and rude towards him the entire time he was there, strengthening the rivalry between their two buildings.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 151: Hajime's Hellish Day He was also extremely surprised by the fact that they only put training for the whole entire day as their recreational activities, despite the fact that Hajime himself is a workaholic. Upa and Liang responded with an unsurprised face, saying that they do it everyday.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 151: Hajime's Hellish Day}} Seitarou is one of Hajime’s subordinates. Seitarou appears to be intimidated by Hajime due to his strength and aggressive nature, but won’t hesitate to turn to him for advice which Hajime readily provides. Hajime occasionally shows concern towards Seitarou as he is so often bullied by the inmates, though never to the point of direct intervention.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 5: A Deputy Appears!! Seitarou respects and admires Hajime, though he is not above questioning his violent actions from time to time.}} Yamato is one of Hajime's subordinates who serves as his deputy supervisor. Hajime is more often than not annoyed with Yamato for his absent-mindedness, though he still acknowledges his strength and abilities. Yamato seems to respect and admire Hajime, often respectfully referring to him as "Senpai". Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 5: A Deputy Appears!!}} Samon is one of Samon’s coworkers who occupies the same rank of him. The two share a heated relationship and have done for a long time, known for both bickering and physically fighting even in front of inmates,Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 110: No Problems their superiorsNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 146.2 and during dangerous, serious situations.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 110: No Problems When Hajime succeeds in arresting Enki, their relationship worsened; Samon grows to hate and envy him to the point that the mere mention of his name is enough to anger him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 65: The Real Building 5 Befitting of his vindictive attitude, Samon is determined to get Hajime into trouble by attempting to reporting his inadequacy as a prison guard to Momoko. He makes frequent attempts to find out whether Hajime is honest with her and constantly questions his claims and motives, aggravating Hajime further.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 19: Turbulence!! The New Year's Tournament #5 Samon harbors a desire to surpass Hajime and constantly picks fights with him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 15: Turbulence!! The New Year's Tournament #1 Hajime shows no interest in partaking in this rivalry and merely finds him annoying, regularly calling him names and defeating him with little effort.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 26: Kenshirou’s Long Day Samon routinely refuses to acknowledge his defeats but becomes more despondent with each loss, known to compare Hajime to Enki.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 110: No Problems Even after the events that transpired after Enki’s escape, the two showed little improvement in their relationship, retaining a fierce rivalry. }} Kenshirou is one of Haijme’s coworkers. The two occupy the same rank, as well as the top two spots of the prison’s strongest guards; despite having this in common, they display little respect towards one another. Kenshirou is envious of Hajime for both his number one rank and the affection he receives from Momoko Hyakushiki, striving to defeat him so as to gain her attention along with the title of the prison’s strongest guard. Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 21: Turbulence!! The New Year's Tournament #7 Hajime shows little interest in this rivalry and finds him annoying, habitually defeating him with little effort.}} Kiji is one of Hajime’s coworkers who occupies the same rank as him. Kiji frequently nags Hajime for his aggression and constant smoking, sparking mutual animosity between the two.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 37.2}} ---}} Mitsuru and Hajime are hinted to have been close friends for a considerable time. Mitsuru, in particular, is openly friendly towards Hajime, referring to him as his best friend and even his “soulmate” on occasion,Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 15: Turbulence!! The New Year's Tournament #1 indicating a deep platonic affection. He seems to admire his strength, though he won’t miss out on an opportunity to tease or prank him.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 162: Hajime and Jyugo's Early Morning DEAD Race Hajime, on the other hand, shows no reciprocation of Mitsuru’s affection and sees him as annoying due to his loud personality, frequent pranking of him and regular interference with his inmates; his irritation is such that he states he would cut ties with Mitsuru if it were possible.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 15: Turbulence!! The New Year's Tournament #1 Mitsuru seems indifferent to Haijme’s open hostility and is responsible for silencing alarms and deleting footage from the broadcasting room so that Hajime isn’t caught letting his inmates escape.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 41: Cell 13’s Traditional Game of Tag (Hitoshi Ver.) 3}} Momoko is Hajime’s boss and harbours a powerful crush towards him, regarding him as handsome, strong and hard-working. She makes several attempts to gain Hajime’s approval while also trying to hide her feelings due likely to a desire for professionalism. Hajime is oblivious to her feelings and is greatly intimidated by her due to her unnatural composure and intense gazes.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 10: The Warden Appears!!He seems to believe that she is persistently angry with him, and can quickly be manipulated under the threat of her rage.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 21: Turbulence!! The New Year's Tournament #7 His fear also stems from the fact that he repeatedly lies to her about his troublesome inmates, and is always concerned that she will discover his deception and punish him for it.}} References Category:Relationships